Blues post-opératoire
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de your-biohazardous-friend "Post-op Blues" : Un extrait de la réhabilitation d'Adam Jensen après les augmentations. DEUS EX HUMAN REVOLUTION


_Auteur : your-biohazardous-friend_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Blues post-opératoire

* * *

Chaque muscle dans sa tête lui faisait mal - notamment les parties les plus ridicules de son anatomie telle que sa langue. A chaque fois que Jensen bougeait la mâchoire des milliers d'aiguilles inexistantes et métaphoriques s'enfonçaient plus profondément encore dans le tissu musculaire. La douleur était si constante, énervante et puissante qu'elle l'empêchait de manger des repas solides ou même de cligner des yeux. Grâce à ça, durant son séjour à la clinique L.I.M.B., le menu de Jensen avait été réduit à plusieurs marques et quantités de nourriture pour bébé -une pulpe brunâtre et sans goût d'origine douteuse - qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mâcher. L'ancien agent du SWAT doutait que le contenu des petits pots, avec des noms aussi goûteux que "poulet et riz" ou encore "ratatouille", aient jamais approchés l'un des ingrédients marqués sur l'étiquette. Les "repas" lui étaient servis cinq fois par jour en petites quantités avec une minuscule cuillère en plastique qui avait été à l'origine produite pour des bambins.

A l'époque ses prothèses ne répondaient pas encore bien, le laissant aux bons soins des infirmières récalcitrantes - surtout les plus moches - qui étaient chargées de le nourrir et de l'assister. Les femmes faisaient de leur mieux pour le toucher plus que nécessaires pendant les procédures standards. Normalement, Adam aurait été amusé par leurs efforts ; cependant, ses cicatrices mentales et physiques étaient encore bien trop fraiches pour tirer un trait sur son échec aux labos. Jensen n'avait jamais été plus content que lorsqu'il avait pu manger de ses propres mains tremblotantes ou se rendre aux toilettes tout seul. Les infirmières, toutefois, n'étaient pas si contentes que ça.

Une fois qu'Adam fut plus ou moins prêt à partir, le docteur - Vera Marcovic - l'avait forcé à promettre qu'il continuerait son régime de nourriture pour bébé pour au moins un mois supplémentaire. Pourtant, dès qu'Adam avait enfin regagné ses pénates, il avait vidé tous ses placards à la recherche d'un substitut à l'affreuse pulpe, déballant et mâchonnant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il crachait, vomissait et jurait à chaque fois que sa mâchoire, sa gorge ou son estomac refusaient de coopérer avec ses papilles, ses expériences ou ses espoirs. Enfin, après une recherche à rallonge, le régime haï à base de nourriture pour bébé fut abandonné dans la seconde quand Adam prit place sur le canapé avec une canette de bière et un bol de céréales détrempés dans du lait tiède. Le "repas" était, évidemment, très peu recommandé pour un homme dans son état, à cause du manque de minéraux et de vitamines mais, aussi désespéré qu'il le fût, Adam s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, dégustant des _Augmentchoo_s au fruit particulièrement sucrés. On aurait dit qu'Adam Jensen avait échangé une pulpe sans goût pour une autre. Pourtant, après des semaines de régime de clinique, toute sorte de variété était le paradis sur terre pour lui.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, l'ancien flic ne sortait pratiquement plus de son antre et ne laissait quasiment personne y pénétrer - à part les réparateurs, les livreurs et les prostitués, auxquelles il donnait un plus gros pourboire s'il pouvait garder la lumière éteinte. Cet amour singulier pour l'isolation et l'obscurité débuta quand lors d'une douche rapide l'ancien agent du SWAT avisa du coin de l'œil le logo de Sarif Industries sur son bras gauche et de rage brisa le miroir en mille morceaux d'un coup de poing. Après un plus ample examen, il s'avérait que toutes les parties artificielles qu'on lui avait collées portaient cette marque. Le logo était partout : sur ses avant-bras, la plante de ses pieds, ses paumes... certaines nuits, Adam se demandait souvent si ses organes internes ne portaient pas aussi ce logo ... son cœur, ses poumons, sa moelle épinière ou bien encore son cerveau, porterait le minuscule pictogramme indiquant à qui appartenait REELLEMENT plus de 50% du corps d'Adam Jensen.

Adam réalisa également que les augmentations continuaient encore à lui désobéir d'une manière ou d'une autre plus longtemps que ce que les docteurs avaient prévus. En plus des mains qui tremblaient et des sensations d'asthme qui le prenaient de temps à autre, il fallut à Adam bien trop longtemps, comparé à la plupart décrits dans les publications officielles sur les augmentations, pour réapprendre à tenir des objets fragiles ou à ne pas s'emmêler les pieds en marchant. Les docteurs de L.I.M.B. affirmaient que sa chair et ses os ne pouvaient pas rejetés les améliorations, cependant pour son esprit c'était une autre paire de manches. Le diagnostic final était que les bugs et le retard d'adaptation relevaient du psyché. Le traitement conseillé était donc une aide psychologique. Les docteurs lui assurèrent plusieurs fois que dès qu'Adam aura pleinement accepté les changements, les problèmes disparaitraient comme touchés par une baguette magique.

Les pires moments se passaient la nuit. L'obscurité pouvait être réconfortante pour le chef de la sécurité mais à chaque fois qu'Adam fermait les yeux, l'accident rejouait devant ses pupilles. Il pouvait jurer que depuis qu'il avait toutes ces augmentations, ses souvenirs étaient passés en haute définition, lui permettant de voir très clairement toutes les erreurs qui l'avaient conduit à l'échec. A des moments pareils, il lui était presque impossible de se libérer des sentiments de remords qui l'assaillaient, aussi l'ancien flic devait trouver quelque chose pour se changer les idées : il s'asseyait à son bureau avec un verre de whisky et essayait de réassembler une horloge ancienne, qui appartenait à la famille des Reed depuis des générations, que Kubrick avait fait tombé dans le temps.

Il y avait aussi des moments ou Jensen se réveillait au milieu de la nuit couvert de sueurs froides, soit gémissant de douleur ou agitant des membres qu'il savait n'être PLUS là. Jensen essayait alors sans y croire de gratter le bout de peau inexistant avec ses ongles inexistants ou de réchauffer ses membres douloureux en se roulant en boule dans un cocon de couvertures puisque les "douleurs fantômes" marchaient encore pour les amputés de l'augmentation. Mais il y avait un moyen de soulager le malaise que Jensen ressentait après des semaines à la maison ... il n'y avait rien qu'un bol de céréales avec du lait tiède mélangé à de la vodka ne puisse guérir.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : *La douleur fantôme est une sensation qu'un individu ressent concernant un membre ou un organe qui ne fait plus physiquement partie de son corps.**

***Au fait : j'aime comment la séquence du rêve d'Adam de la bande-annonce cinématique était basée sur "La Lesson d'Anatomie du Dr Nicolaes Tulp" de Rembrandt. En plus sur l'un des artworks de l'artbook (le concept art du bureau de Megan Reed), j'ai remarqué la sculpture de Bernini "Apollon et Daphné" !**

***Merci à Danka pour le commentaire et la relecture.**


End file.
